Fire hydrants are heavy objects, and occasionally must be moved. They are moved during installation, which often coincides with road construction. They are also moved for maintenance of the hydrant, or for maintenance of the water supply line to which the hydrant connects. Because of their weight, hydrants cannot be easily lifted by the installers. Therefore, some lifting force, for example a backhoe or front loader, is used to lift them.
When lifting a hydrant with a backhoe, an installer usually wraps a chain around a head of the hydrant, and connects it to the lifting force. This method has a number of disadvantages. For instance, when wrapped around the head, the lifting part of the chain touches one side and is not centered above the fire hydrant. This causes the fire hydrant to be tilted from the vertical position during lifting, hindering installation. Additionally, the chain may slip over the head of the fire hydrant while being lifted, possibly causing damage to the fire hydrant.
Prior art tools and apparatus for setting fire hydrants are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,989 to Goodin and U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,939 to Gagne. The setting tool of Goodin includes a collar formed by flat steel plates which are placed underneath the head of the fire hydrant. The plates are secured by passing a pin through mounting guides on each plate. Goodin's collar assembly includes components which will become worn with use. Additionally, several assemblies are needed to accommodate differing hydrant sizes.
The setting tool of Gagne is used when separating the fire hydrant from an extension pipe connecting it to the water supply pipe. A mount is slipped around a flange of the extension pipe and secured with a clasping band. This type of tool cannot be used in the initial installation of the hydrant and extension pipe combination, because it uses the extension pipe for support. Further, a lifting chain directly contacts the head of the fire hydrant, possibly damaging it. Finally, coupling plates which slip over port cap studs on the hydrant are not secured, creating the possibility of the plates slipping off the studs when lifting the hydrant.